parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kermiladdin
Nikkdisneylover8390's fifth'' ''movie-spoof of "Aladdin". It appeared on YouTube on November 29, 2012. Cast: *Aladdin - Kermit the Frog (Muppets) *Jasmine - Miss Piggy (Muppets) *Genie - Fozzie Bear (Muppets) *Jafar - Bick Benedict (Giant) *Iago - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Abu - Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Magic Carpet - The Powerpuff Girls *Sultan - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Rajah - Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Cave of Wonders - Monster House *Razoul and his henchmen - The Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls) *Peddler - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Gazeem the Thief - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Prince Achmed - Hercules *Omar; Melon Seller - Tantor (Tarzan) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Edgar (The Aristocats) *Old Jafar - Mr. Nebbercracker (Monster House) *Elephant Abu - Manny (Ice Age) *Woman at the Window - Mulan *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Flowers (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) including Madeline Kahn (The Muppet Movie) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Muses (Hercules) *Three Balcony Harem GIrls' Mother - Pocahontas *Necklace Man and Woman - Philoctetes (Hercules) and Rapunzel (Tangled) *Fat Ugly Lady - Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Gırls) *Two Hungry Children - Roo and Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Pain and Panic (Hercules) *Pot Seller - Woody (Toy Story) *Nut Seller - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Necklace Seller - Hamm (Toy Story) *Fish Seller - Rex (Toy Story) *Fire Eater - Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Boy wanting an apple - Andy (Toy Story) * 'Laddie'; Dog Genie - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Rabbit Genie - Bean Bunny (Muppets) *Dragon Genie - Dragon (The Sword in the Stone) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog), Miss Bianca (The Rescuers), and Duchess (The Aristocats) *Sheep Genie - Ram (Charlotte's Web) *Camel Abu - the Great Prince (Bambi) *Horse Abu - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Duck Abu - Duck (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Ostrich Abu - Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Turtle Abu - Turtle (The Sword in the Stone) *Car Abu - K.A.R.R. (The Powerpuff Girls) *Old Man Genie -'' ''Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Little Boy Genie - Dash (The Incredibles) *Fat Man Genie - George Darling (Peter Pan) *75 Golden Camels - Camel (Dumbo) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *53 Purple Peacocks - Crows (Dumbo) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Briar Rose/Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Themselves *Leopard Genie - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Goat Genie - Sid (Ice Age) *Harem Genie - Nita (Brother Bear 2) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Powerpuff Girls) *60 Elephants - Themselves *Llamas - Themselves *Bears and Lions - Themselves *Brass Bands - Themselves *40 Fakirs - Themselves *Cooks and Bakers - Themselves *Birds that 'warble on key'- Themselves *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Winnie the Pooh *Super-Spy Genie - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Teacher Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Table Lamp Genie - Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina) *Bee Genie - Manny (A Bug's Life) *Submarine Genie - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *One of Flamingos - Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle) *Gigantic Genie - Lotso (Toy Story 3) *Rajah as Cub - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Toy Abu - Bat Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Snake Jafar - Hawk (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) *Cheerleader Genies - The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Genie Jafar - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) Chapters: #Kermiladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night (Remake) #Kermiladdin Part 2 - Kermit on the Run/"On Jump Ahead" #Kermiladdin Part 3 - Kermit Fights with Prince Hercules/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" #Kermiladdin Part 4 - Princess Piggy's Dream #Kermiladdin Part 5 - Bick Benedict and Pumbaa's Conversation/Miss Piggy Runs Away (Remake) #Kermiladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Bick Benedict's Evil Plan #Kermiladdin Part 7 - Kermit Arrested/Miss Piggy Confronts Bick Benedict (Remake) #Kermiladdin Part 8 - Kermit Escapes with an Old Man (Remake) #Kermiladdin Part 9 - The House of Wonders #Kermiladdin Part 10 - A Narrow Escape #Kermiladdin Part 11 - The Amazing All Powerful Fozzie Bear/"Friend Like Me" (Remake) #Kermiladdin Part 12 - Pumbaa Upbraids Bick Benedict (Remake) #Kermiladdin Part 13 - Kermit's First Wish #Kermiladdin Part 14 - Bick Benedict Makes His Move/"Prince Kermit" #Kermiladdin Part 15 - Pumbaa Rides on the Powerpuff Girls #Kermiladdin Part 16 - Kermit Argues with Fozzie/Kermit Goes to Miss Piggy #Kermiladdin Part 17 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" #Kermiladdin Part 18 - Kermit Almost Spills the Beans/Kermit and Miss Piggy's Kiss #Kermiladdin Part 19 - Kermit Gets Ambushed/Fozzie Saves Kermit's Life #Kermiladdin Part 20 - Bick Benedict Gets Exposed (Remake) #Kermiladdin Part 21 - Kermit's Depression/Tigger Steals the Lamp #Kermiladdin Part 22 - Pumbaa's Annoucement/Fozzie's New Master is McLeach #Kermiladdin Part 23 - Bick Benedict's Dark Wishes/"Prince Kermit (Reprise)" #Kermiladdin Part 24 - The Ends of the Earth #Kermiladdin Part 25 - Bick Benedict Takes Over Agrabah #Kermiladdin Part 26 - Kermit vs. Bick Benedict #Kermiladdin Part 27 - Happy End in Agrabah #Kermiladdin Part 28 - End Credits Movie Used: *Aladdin (1992) Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Muppet Movie (1979) *The Great Muppet Caper (1981) *The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) *The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) *Muppet Treasure Island (1996) *Muppets from Space (1999) *The Muppets (2011) *The Muppet Show (1976) *Conker's Bad Fur Day (2001) *Conker: Live and Reloaded (2005) *The Rescuers (1977) *Giant (1956) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Monster House (2006) *Pinocchio (1940) *Hercules (1997) *Tarzan (1999) *The Aristocats (1970) *Mulan (1998) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Pocahontas (1995) *Tangled (2010) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Lilo and Stitch (2002) *Robin Hood (1973) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Charlotte's Web (1973) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2001) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004) *Space Jam (1996) *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *The Incredibles (2004) *Peter Pan (1953) *Dumbo (1941) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *The Jungle Book (1967) *Brother Bear (2003) *Brother Bear 2 (2006) *Rock-A-Doodle (1992) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *The Black Cauldron (1985) Voices: *Scott Weinger *Robin Willams *Linda Larkin *Jonathan Freeman *Frank Welker *Gilbert Gottfried *Douglas Seale *Charles Alder *Jack Agel *Corey Burton *Philip Clarke *Jim Cummings *Jennifer Darling *Debi Derryberry *Bruce Gooch *Jerry Houser *Vera Lockwood *Sherry Lynn *Mickie McGowan *Patrick Pinney *Phil Proctor *Jim Henson *Steve Whitmire *Frank Oz *Eric Jacobson *Chris Seavor *George C. Scott *Paul Winchell *Ernie Sabella *Catherine Cavadini *Tara Strong *E.G. Daily *Ray Romano *Cliff Edwards *Joe Flynn *Nikita Hopskins *Kyle Stanger *Don Rickles *Zachery Levi *Tom Kane *John Hurt Special Thanks: *Walt Disney *Jim Henson *Robin Williams *Baddwing *Jiminy Cricket *CoolZDane *TheMichaelCityMaker *MichaelSar12IsBack *TheBeckster1000 *Princess Rapunzel *rtgoh3 *SuperDisneyFan15 *ZNKChannel Trivia: *This is the third movie-spoof to use the Jim Henson Pictures Logo. The first beings Frog-A-Doodle, and The Great Muppet Detective. *This movie-spoof is almost like a Muppets/Powerpuff Girls movie, because of Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, and Fozzie Bear, and because of The Powerpuff Girls (themselves), The Gangreen Gang, and Princess Morebucks (cameo). *Aladdin, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, and Rock-a-Doodle were released in 1992. Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Now Playing Movies